


Spin The Bottle

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, Games, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are bored and Brendon thinks a little spin the bottle will liven things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember what spawned this, it was so long ago that I started writing it. I'd like to thank [](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/)**coldmero** for helping me finish this. Without her, I don't know how long this would have sat rotting on my hard drive. Thanks for the ideas, love.

"We should totally play spin the bottle, you guys."

Everyone turned to look at Brendon sprawled on one end of the couch.

He raised his eyebrows back at them. "What? We're all bored and I thought it was a justifiable suggestion."

"We don't have any girls to play spin the bottle _with_ , Brendon," Spencer replied slowly, as if Brendon didn't realize this fact.

"Besides, we'd need more than just four people. Spin the bottle is more fun with more people," Jon added, siding with Spencer.

Brendon thought for a second before jumping up. "We can ask Zack to join us!" he exclaimed, bounding to the front of the bus.

"Brendon, I don't think Zack wants to-"

"ZAAAAAACK. Come play spin the bottle with us!"

Ryan buried his face in his hands. "-play spin the bottle."

The other three were mildly surprised when Brendon returned with Zack in tow, but he just shook his head, explaining, "I'm just here to make sure you four don't get into too much mischief."

Brendon pouted but didn't argue, settling on the floor and producing an empty Corona bottle from seemingly nowhere, placing it on the floor in front of him. "C'mon, guys!"

The other three looked at each other and rolled their eyes before forming a circle around the bottle. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right? Besides, it was something to do.

"Alright, since you're making us play this stupid game, you're going first, Brendon," Ryan huffed, crossing his arms.

Brendon just grinned, grabbing the bottle and twisting it under his fingers, all five of them watching as the colors of the label blurred as it spun. It finally slowed to a stop, the neck pointing vaguely between Jon and Spencer. Brendon leaned over to line his head up with the bottle.

"It's pointing at Spence, don't you think?" Brendon asked excitedly, looking up at Zack who could only roll his eyes.

"It's totally pointing at Jon, Brendon," Ryan argued, mimicking Zack.

"No way, it's not even _close_ to pointing at me!"

Spencer groaned loudly. "Fuck, you guys, shut up. Brendon, just re-spin the damn thing."

Brendon eyed Spencer warily as he grabbed the bottle and twisted it again, this time stopping to point directly at Spencer. Brendon didn't move.

Spencer sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "Just do it, Brendon, I'm not going to rip your head off."

Brendon hesitated, but finally leaned over to quickly press his lips to the corner of Spencer's mouth before sitting back up, color rising on his cheeks.

Spencer just shook his head before grabbing the bottle and spinning it for his turn. It stopped, pointing at Ryan's left knee. Spencer shrugged and stretched across the circle to press his lips to Ryan's. _Friends and their pre-teen experimenting_ , Brendon thought irritably.

Ryan took the bottle between his long fingers next, twirling it hard. It slowed to a stop in front of Jon and the other four could see him steeling himself before he pressed a quick kiss to Jon's cheek, close to his mouth but not actually hitting it.

Brendon noticed. "Ry, you're a cheater."

Zack snorted in the background.

"What? I kissed him!"

Brendon scoffed. "Yeah, on the cheek. You have to kiss him on the _lips_ , that's the whole point of the game."

Instead of fighting with Brendon, Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned over again, barely brushing his lips over Jon's. "There, happy now?"

Brendon was laughing at him. "You call that a kiss?"

"And you could do better?" Ryan challenged, crossing his arms.

"Way better than _that_."

"To Jon?" Ryan pried, smirking a little.

Brendon floundered for a second before narrowing his eyes at the guitarist. "I could kiss Jon _way_ better than you."

Smirk still in place, Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Brendon asserted before lunging for Jon, pressing their lips together harshly before pulling back.

Jon went a little wide-eyed and Spencer burst into laughter.

"Kid stuff," Ryan fake yawned, waving a dismissive hand.

"Hey, I did better than you."

"Your turn, Jon," Ryan continued, ignoring Brendon.

Jon took the bottle and spun it warily, relaxing a little when it landed on Spencer. Spencer he could handle. He leaned in and pressed their lips together softly before pulling back quickly. Spencer then took his spin, the bottle landing on Brendon. He gave Brendon a light peck that lasted a couple seconds longer than it should have.

Ryan sighed as Brendon spun the bottle for his turn. "This is really boring, Brendon."

Brendon watched as the bottle ended up pointing straight at Ryan, grinning. "I can make this game a lot more interesting, if you want."

Ryan raised one eyebrow at the singer. "Try me."

"How about we add in a little gay chicken to the mix? Bet I can kiss way better than you, Ross."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "First one to pull away has to spin the bottle."

Grinning at his own genius, Brendon grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, biting at Ryan's lower lip. Not about to back down from Brendon's challenge, Ryan kissed back, grabbing the hair at the back of Brendon's neck. Surprisingly, the first to pull away was Brendon, taken aback by Ryan's sudden introduction of tongue.

Ryan laughed at him. "Spin again, Bren."

He grumbled but spun again, getting Jon this time.

"Do the new rules apply to everyone or just you two?" Jon wondered aloud before Brendon could jump on him.

Brendon paused for a second. He shrugged. "If you don't want to..."

"As long as everyone has to," Jon conceded. "Spence, you too, man."

"Sure, whatever."

Zack coughed and the four jumped, having forgotten he was there. "I'm out of here."

Brendon watched him leave before snickering a little and pouncing on Jon, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jon was a good kisser, he had to admit, and Brendon took the initiative from Ryan to add in some tongue. Jon barely flinched, matching him as his arms wound around Brendon's waist. It was only when Brendon trailed down to Jon's neck that he finally lost, jerking away from Brendon's mouth.

Grinning, Brendon flopped back down on his side of the circle, watching as Jon shook himself and grabbed the bottle. Ryan couldn't hold back the smirk when it landed on him again.

"You're going down, Walker," Ryan muttered, leaning in.

Both of them immediately went in for an open-mouthed kiss, Jon putting his arm around Ryan's chest and pulling him closer. Ryan's long fingers curled into the hair at the base of Jon's neck, massaging slow circles into the side of his neck with his thumbs. Spencer held back a giggle when he noticed one of Ryan's hands slowly trail down Jon's chest, and Brendon bit back a smile when he saw Jon's free hand moving around to Ryan's lower back.

Jon's hand connected with Ryan's ass and the guitarist lurched backwards before he could stop himself. The other three burst into a fit of laughter.

"Jon Walker doesn't go down, Ross," Jon announced through a smile, making Brendon and Spencer laugh even harder. "Your turn to spin."

Ryan glared at Jon but obediently spun the bottle, steeling himself for whoever he got. The bottle landed on Spencer.

A chorus of "ooh"'s sprung up from Brendon and Jon simultaneously, making Spencer roll his eyes. Determination on his face, Spencer crawled across the circle and pushed Ryan onto his back, straddling his slim hips and immediately going in for a rather sloppy open-mouthed kiss with the guitarist.

"You can't make me lose, Smith," Ryan muttered as Spencer moved down to his neck, letting his hands wander up the drummer's shirt.

"That's what you think, Ross," Spencer shot back, sucking on Ryan's neck hard enough to bruise as he ground his hips down against the elder's.

Digging his nails into Spencer's skin, Ryan bit back a groan, a mantra of, ' _Don't get hard, don't get hard_ ,' repeating infinitely in his head.

"Woo, go Spencer!"

"Make him spin, Smith!"

"Spence," Ryan whispered as he felt a hand trail down his side to his hip. "Don't do it, man."

"Then lose," Spencer replied, sneaking his hand toward Ryan's crotch.

Ryan deliberated; at this point he only had five seconds before something bad happened. Spencer's hand was barely an inch away from touching Ryan's half hard cock, and if that happened, everyone would find out. If he purposely lost now, everyone would still find out.

Fuck it, he could hide it if he lost; for a little bit.

Spencer's hand barely brushed his crotch when Ryan pushed him off, curling up into a ball to try and hide his more than obvious boner now.

"Nice going, Spence," Jon congratulated the drummer, high-fiveing him.

"Smith, you're the gay chicken _master_ ," Brendon added in awe, punching him in the shoulder.

Spencer moved back to his place in the circle, looking over at Ryan. "Your turn to spin again, Rossy."

Sighing, Ryan discreetly shifted his cock so that it wasn't so obvious how turned on he was before sitting up again and spinning the bottle. It landed on Brendon this time, and Ryan internally groaned.

"This is your last chance to prove yourself, Ry; you have to make me lose or you're out."

Steeling himself for the inevitable, Ryan let Brendon jump him, following Jon and Spencer's lead with an open mouthed kiss as well. The singer didn't waste any time trying to get Ryan to lose, hands going straight for his crotch.

Brendon froze. "Ry?"

"Please don't say anything, B."

Pushing Ryan down onto his back, Brendon straddled him, leaning down to mouth at his ear. "You sure you don't want me to take care of that?"

"What's going on?" Jon asked Spencer in a whisper, not daring to take his eyes off of the two men on the floor in front of him.

"In case you guys didn't know before," Spencer began in a voice loud enough for the other three to hear. Brendon and Ryan looked up. "Ryan and I both are secretly bi. Well, maybe not so much secretly anymore." Spencer smirked evilly at Ryan who blushed furiously.

Brendon barked out a laugh. "Smith, you're too obvious for me not to know that already. But Ryan...," he trailed, turning back to look at the guitarist. "I would have never guessed, and my gaydar is nearly perfect." Brendon looked back up at Spencer then. "And if you couldn't guess, I am gay."

"You're a little too flamboyant to be straight anyway, Urie," Jon put in, smiling.

Everyone turned to look at Jon.

"What about you, Walker?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah, what's your preference?" Brendon added.

Jon raised both eyebrows. "For the most part, I'm straight. However, I'm cool with a little experimentation."

Brendon and Spencer grinned at each other.

"But the second someone tries to stick something up my ass, game's over, boys," Jon warned, seeing the mischievous look pass between the two youngest members.

"Cool by me," Brendon answered, shrugging. Spencer nodded in agreement. "Cool with you, Ryro?"

Ryan glared at Brendon. "I'd be cool with it if you'd either suck my dick or get off of it," he growled through clenched teeth.

Brendon clicked his tongue, grabbing the hem of Ryan's shirt and pulling it up and off. "A little testy, are we? We're getting to that." He jerked his head at Spencer, silently beckoning him over as Brendon pulled off his own shirt then.

"If we're really doing this, I'm sucking Ryan's cock," Spencer declared, moving over to the other two.

Brendon got off of Ryan and shrugged. "Be my guest, Smith, as long as I can fuck you."

Spencer smiled, tugging off his shirt as well. "I'm game. What about you, Walker?" he asked, turning to Jon, eyebrow raised.

Joining his friends, Jon moved in close to Ryan. "I call Ross," he whispered in the guitarist's ear, though the other two could hear him, making Ryan shiver.

Brendon clapped his hands together. "Well, now that that's all settled." He got up and disappeared into the bunks for a second before reappearing with lube and a couple of condoms, throwing them at the three men clustered on the floor. Stepping closer, Brendon palmed his own cock through his jeans before slowly undoing them, freeing his half hard cock and stroking it to full hardness. "Let's get this party started, boys."

The other three quickly undressed as Brendon let his pants fall the rest of the way, stepping over to Spencer and grabbing him by his hair. "How about you practice using your mouth on me while Ry and Jon get ready?" Brendon purred, rubbing the head of his dick across the drummer's cheek. "I want to make sure you're good enough to have Ryan's cock in your mouth."

Spencer turned his head and licked the side of Brendon's cock with a coy smile before taking the head into his mouth, sucking eagerly and with some semblance of practice. Brendon just _knew_ he and Ryan had experimented with each other before.

"Bet you can't wait until that mouth is on you, huh?" Jon whispered in Ryan's ear as the guitarist watched two of his best friends get down to business right in front of his face. The eldest was already coating his fingers with the lube Brendon had brought out, bare chest pressed to Ryan's side, hot mouth teasing Ryan's earlobe.

"Just fucking...," Ryan trailed off frustratedly, grabbing Jon's wrist and pushing his hand down between his own spread legs, begging without actually begging.

Letting out a soft laugh, Jon didn't waste any more time, easily pressing one, then two, and finally three fingers into Ryan, all the while thinking, Ross and Smith totally fucked each other at some point. The bassist had Ryan moaning soft and quiet into his hair, one hand curled tightly around the back of his neck.

"Hurry up, you two, I think Spencer's getting impatient," Brendon called to the two eldest men softly, pulling Spencer off of his cock by his hair. The drummer already looked wrecked, lips red and swollen, ice blue eyes glazed over with want.

"Spencer can fucking wait a minute," Jon shot back, pulling his fingers out of Ryan and setting him up on his knees. "It's not like Ryan's some kind of whore that I don't give a shit about." The eldest grabbed one of the condoms and quickly rolled it on, getting behind Ryan and lining up.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended-" Ryan cried out then as Jon pushed into him, head falling back onto the bassist's shoulder, one hand gripping the arm Jon had wrapped around his chest and the other clutching Jon's hip. "-or if I should take that as a compliment," he continued in a voice nearly a half octave lower than before.

Smirking, Brendon gently lead Spencer over to the other two men by his hair, nudging his shoulder until he got down on his hands where his face was at the perfect level to suck Ryan's cock. The youngest didn't waste any time with putting his mouth to use, lightly teasing Ryan so that he wouldn't come too fast.

"I think you should shut up," Jon replied to Ryan, rolling his hips into him but not moving yet.

Brendon grabbed the lube and the remaining condom then and kneeled down behind Spencer, pressing two slick fingers into him at once. The drummer exhaled sharply against Ryan's hip but took it, pushing back on Brendon's hand eagerly.

"Fuck, Brendon, just get on with it."

The singer hastily removed his fingers, tearing open the condom wrapper with his teeth and slipping it on quickly. He slicked his cock with a generous layer of lube and lined up, pushing in with a single thrust.

Spencer groaned loudly, his tongue wrapped around the base of Ryan's cock, mouthing the shaft gently. Looking over Ryan's shoulder, Jon caught Brendon's eye and the two of them tried to pick up a matching rhythm, faltering a little before they made it work.

"Fuck," Ryan whimpered when suddenly Jon was buried balls deep in his ass and his own cock was down Spencer's throat at the same time. Dropping his head forward, Ryan wound his fingers into Spencer's hair, the nails on his other hand digging into Jon's arm.

"Ryan... Ryan, come here," Brendon whispered, leaning far enough forward to make Spencer groan deeply around Ryan's cock.

The guitarist leaned forward, letting Jon's strong arms hold him up, and groaned as the new angle made Jon's cock brush right up against his prostate. Brendon cupped Ryan's cheek with one hand, pulling him in for a sweet kiss before resting their foreheads together, pushing a piece of sweaty hair back behind Ryan's ear.

Spencer, below, swirled his tongue just right around Ryan's cock, making the elder close his eyes and gasp against Brendon's cheek, fingernails digging into Spencer's scalp. "Spence, oh fuck..."

Brendon wrapped his hand around the back of Ryan's neck, capturing his mouth once again and swallowing the loudest of his moans as the lyricist came, breathing harshly through his nose.

A chain reaction was set off then: Jon, feeling the rippling of Ryan's muscles around his cock, buried his face in Ryan's shoulder and thrust one last time before he came as well. Spencer, who had a mouthful of Ryan's cum, swallowed and pulled off before moaning his release against Ryan's hip. Brendon, whose bottom lip Ryan's teeth were still attached to, his dick buried deep in Spencer's ass, couldn't help but let go at that point, the noises the other three were making almost too much to handle.

The four collapsed shortly after in a sweaty heap, Ryan curled tightly around Spencer with Jon pressed against his back, and Brendon on Spencer's other side.

"So," Brendon started between his heavy panting.

"Did you two, you know," Jon continued, looking at the two men in the middle.

"Ever... fool around?" Brendon finished with a huge smirk, glancing up at Jon briefly.

Ryan and Spencer looked at each other and smiled.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked as they both closed their eyes, a curl still on both of their lips.

Brendon and Jon looked back at each other, grinning and nodding before getting comfortable themselves and following the other two into sleep.

A few minutes later, Zack came back into the lounge to check up on the four, only to find them all completely naked and - was that a used condom on the floor? Oh god, there's another one - fast asleep.

The security guard shook his head. "Seriously, how is this my job?" he muttered to himself, turning back around. "I'm out of here."


End file.
